mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Varner vs. Donald Cerrone 1
Due to an unintentional knee on the ground by Donald Cerrone, the fight was stopped at 1:58 of round 5 and went to the scorecards because Jamie Varner was unable to continue with the time given to recover, and he had double vision and a broken foot. The fight was for the WEC lightweight title with Varner defending. The outcome was a rare technical decision (split). The Fight The first round began and they circled. Cerrone seemed the one more ready to strike. Varner came in for a combination and Cerrone landed a casual counter knee to the body. More circling. Cerrone with good head movement avoiding a combination by Varner. Cerrone landed a counter body kick. Varner landed an inside leg kick. Cerrone blocked a body kick with the arm. Varner landed a good right hand and ate a counter one-two from Cerrone. Cerrone missed aleg kick. Varner landed a really good left and then a right that landed flush and then he came and got the takedown. Cerrone was already constantly looking for things, he's looking for a rubber guard. Varner slammed him down. I... believe he has turned that into a... rubber guard choke, a collar choke perhaps as Mir noted? Back to regular full guard. Varner postured up with some really nice shots and some more, oh damn some powerful punches, just raining down fury. Cerrone was wall-walking. Varner passed to half-guard. Varner landed antoher big shot and another and another. Cerrone pulled guad. Varner landed an elbow and another one. Varner stood and came back down with a big combination of four punches and then a big elbow to finish it off. Cerrone was cut on his forehead, like a big lump and blood coming out. Cerrone was looking for that rubber guard again briefly, Varner postured up and came down with more massive ground and pound. Another nice combination from inside the guard of Cerrone now. I am really impressed by Varner's ground and pound, makes me a bit more hyped to see him face Benderson. Varner landed two nice short shots. Cerrone's forehead looked nasty. Varner postured up with more thunderous shots. Cerrone managed to stand into the clinch with a nice knee to the body, really nice. They broke away. Cerrone landed another nice knee to the body. Cerrone marched forward at Varner and the first round ended and they clapped gloves respectfully. The second round began and they touched gloves. Cerrone missed a body kick and kept walking Varner down. Nice body kick by Cerrone and another. Varner got the takedown into half-guard against the fence. Varner passed to side control quickly. Cerrone swiftly attained guard. Varner landed a good shot and another and Cerrone rolled to his feet in the clinch and they broke. Cerrone kept walking forward Terminatoresque. Varner narrowly missed an overhand right. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Cerrone landed a body kick. Varner landed a body kick. Varner blocked a body kick with his arm. Cerrone showboated a bit like Anderson Silva, swaying. Cerrone landed a body kick and Varner grabbed the single-leg and got it into guard. Cerrone was looking for that rubber guard again. He stopped. Cerrone landed a hammerfist and another from the bottom. Varner postured up with four big blows. Another nice haymaker from the top. Cerrone attempted a triangle. Varner muscled Cerrone around and they scrambled up to the clinch and broke. They landed leg kicks at the same time. Varner landed a leg kick. Cerrone kept walking him down. Varner was backing up. Cerrone landed a leg kick slightly. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Varner blocked a body kick and a moment later he blocked a combination. Cerrone landed an inside leg kick and blocked a counter combination. Cerrone dodged another counter combination with good head movement and the same from Varner. Varner narrowly missed that big right hand. Varner missed it again a moment later and came for the takedown and got it quickly into guard. Cerrone tried for a triangle and locked it up. Varner pounded with hammerfists and the second round ended. The third round began and they HUGGED and then touched gloves. Varner drew the line on the mat or something and then they touched gloves again. Varner landed an inside leg kick. They were both smiling. Varner blocked a combination and then another a moment later. Cerrone landed a nice uppercut to the nose. Varner blocked that high body kick. It's possible that that was when Varner actually broke his hand, he said in the post-fight interview that it was in the second or third. Cerrone still walking Varner down. Cerrone dodging a pair of combinations with his head movement. Cerrone landed a leg kick, Varner blocked the body kick, he blocked another and Cerrone slipped and stood and they touched gloves, and Cerrone landed a straight right to the body. Varner landed a big combination and another. Now Cerrone was backing off. Varner got Cerrone down. Cerrone had a cut by his left eye, under it I believe. Varner was pushing Cerrone into the cage, in half-guard. He locked up a guillotine choke. Cerrone pulled out on top into guard. They stood into the clinch and broke. Cerrone was blinking rapidly with his left eye, possibly he couldn't see out of it, which is bad. Ruins his depth perception. Varner blocked another body kick. Cerrone was backing off more. Cerrone landed a body kick, but not with as much pep. Varner landed a nice left hand, setting it up with a right hook. Cerrone landed a body kick. Varner narrowly missed a good one-two. Cerrone had a lot of swelling around both eyes. Cerrone with more good head movement and again a moment later. Cerrone landed a nice counter right, Varner blocked a quick body kick. Varner narrowly missed an overhand right and then a nice straight right landed and he ate a body kick. Varner came for the body kick and got it into guard. Cerrone was looking for the rubber guard briefly but stopped pretty fast. Varner postured up but the third round ended. Cerrone stayed sitting down. The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Cerrone missed a body kick. Varner landed a headkick slightly but Cerrone didn't seem affected. They circled, exchanging missed shots. Cerrone was walking him down agian and then a body kick. Cerrone walking him down again, and Varner backing off again and backpedaling. Cerrone missed a telegraphed flying knee. Cerrone landed a body kick. Varner landed a body kick. Cerrone landed that body kick. He used it to counter that right hand as Varner charged in. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Varner came for the takedown and got it into guard. Varner landed an elbow to the forehead. Cerrone threw up an armbar attempt, Varner pulled out and came down with a big right hand. Cerrone landed a series of heel kicks to the kidneys. Varner landed another big elbow. Cerrone was trying the rubber guard. Boos began coming. What the hell? He was really trying that collar choke again, perhaps.. he's just trying to control Varner? He stopped, either way, whatever it was. Cerrone shoved Varner off and they stood and circled. Varner still backing away constantly. Varner came in and got the double-leg. His corner yelled 'pass, Jamie'. Varner didn't manage to land much even as he postured up. Cerrone landed another pair of heelkicks. Varner passed to half-guard to halt that. Cerrone retained guard and landed another pair of heelkicks and the fourth round ended. The fifth round began and they hugged again and Cerrone whooped, still full of energy, and grinned. You gotta love the guy. He has a nothing-to-lose attitude. Cerrone walking him down. Varner got the takedown to guard. Cerrone tried an armbar and then landed an upkick and another, Varner came back down and Cerrone landed a hammerfist and another. They managed to stand and Cerrone landed an upkick on the way up. Cerrone walking Varner down again. Cerrone avoided a takedown shoving Varner away. Cerrone came for the takedown and got it into half-guard. Cerrone landed a hammerfist. They were about to stand but Cerrone landed a knee before they stood. The referee paused the fight and Varner collapsed facedown. He was not faking, that was a hardcore knee right to the left eye grazing it but still, it hit that eye. Varner was saying he can't see. The fans booing. What a bunch of meatheads. Varner said 'fuck'. Varner could not continue. Cerrone looked extremely disappointed in himself. He sat down in his corner. Varner was in serious pain. Heavy boos were still coming. Varner managed to get up on the stool. They called it an unintentional foul and went to a technical decision. Varner said 'fuck, I'm sorry, man I can't fucking see' to Cerrone. He said 'I'm so sorry...' He was very emotional. Varner managed to stand. He kept apologizing. 49-46 for Varner, 48-47 for Cerrone, 49-46 for Varner by technical split decision. The fans booed and Varner apologized but Cerrone patted his back in consolation. Varner tried to apologize, the fans kept being retards, and Varner said 'Go ahead, boo me, fucking boo me.' As he talked about Cerrone, his cornerman tried to tell him 'Don't swear'. Hahaha.